


NightVale: To be Expected

by ChatoyantDwarf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Creepy, Diary/Journal, Horror, Mystery, Nightvale, Other, Reporter, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantDwarf/pseuds/ChatoyantDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young reporter Ted Nelison has accidently stumbled upon this odd and unsettling desert town known as NightVale, and he is unable to escape. With the hopes of communicating to those beyond Nightvale he carrys around his laptop and logs in best detail everything he's encountered in this off and eary town. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_4-9-16 :_ _' **Uncharted'**_

It's oddly quiet out here. The sound gives you that feeling you know something is off. From a far it looked like a normal town. I guess. I can't remember, it's all so irritating. This place looks like some terrible epidemic swept through and there were no survivors. Cars are often left just out in the middle of the street. Occasionally one will jump-start, but I'm never able to catch just who or what managed to crawl in. Fingers crossed it's human, this place has often left me questioning that theory completely. How long has it been? Dammit it feels like hours, but a feeling deep down in my gut tells me opposite. I've managed to conjure the idea that it's been days. At least the park seems peacful. It's a miracle my laptop even works anymore, crazy bastard of a thing. 

 

All around, it looks like a very low populated suburban town. Tried to get out of here earlier, but it just seems everytime I feel like I'm getting somewhere, I just end up at the beginning again. Dumb town. I don't even recall ever reading or hearing about a place called "Night-Vale". If this is some dumb, really well set up prank I'm going to be impressly pissed. I'm grabbing at straws here.. Anything to prove this isn't really happening helps me from total break down.

 

Feels like some off put horror movie I was thrown into at full force. Some radio thing behind me keeps calling out irritating numbers over and over again..."23....42...57". Can't keep my head straight. 

I don't think I've ever felt weather like this on the other hand. It's warm...but It's also cold. Sunny, but cloudy as well, and it's almost like there is always a sense on midnight upon the town.

There's someone comming this way, I'll make it out of here Katherine, Promise. 

-Ted Nelison


	2. Chapter 2

_6-9-16  "_ **_Beware the dog-park"_ **

 

This town is absolutley bat-shit crazy. Anything you thought beyond weird or strange is the absolute norm in this god-forsaken graveyard. A man by the name Carlos approched me the other week....or was it day? There's no time here, at least not any I could grasp ahold of. He explained to me how he was thrown in a similar situation as I, but rushed away with no explination before I could ask anymore from him. He looked human from what I remember, perhaps that's what he was getting on about. 

The only thing ive managed to force down my throat here are what they call a 'delicacy' at their local fast food chains. If i didn't, the chances of me starving aren't that far fetched. Being thrown into such an odd atmosphere so far from my family makes me want to eat hardley anything. This is a nightmare, it has to be. Right? 

Slim chance I'm going back to that excuse for a park. Carlos said something along the lines of '' Barware the dog park...there are things in there, did you know?". I'd rather not take my chances if I'm honest. In the drivers seat of a car, hopfully I can jumpstart it and I'll be out of here and we can throw this whole bullshit mess behind me. Im sorry Katherine. I know I said I'll be home soon, I will, you just have to hold tight....

-Ted Nelison


	3. Chapter 3

_6-9-16  : **"Still Stuck..."**_

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. To think that this dumb idea would ever work was beyond me. What did I do to deserve this for christ-sake!  
Ha... I must sound absolutley insane to any of you out there...to Katherine. I don't even know if any of this shit is posting, dumb desert town and it's never ending-maze of tremor and hatred. 

If you couldn't guess, the car broke down on me a quarter mile one way. Didn't make a difference, felt like driving down once big tredmill. Nothing changed. Now I'm in the back seat, curled up and pathetic. Can't sleep, my mind is flooded completly. I was supposed to have a daughter, you know? I can imagine she'd probably have Katherine's eyes and Frank's wanderlust additude. Ha-ha.. Frank would have made the perfect uncle. Kills me everytime I think about him. Ah, you don't care. I'm just rambling. Guess that's what you do when you start missing home. 

Crazy how you don't realize all that you have until it's gone. Crazy how it can all be taken away from you with in seconds. 

I'll get out of here, but one thing keeps haunting me. Keeping me awake. 

 

How did I get here? 

 

-Ted Nelison


	4. Chapter 4

_10-9-16 : " **Sanity"**_

 

 

I'm starting to think I've simply lost it in my head. Night-gale or Vale, or whatever it is, is one of those places where, even though whatever the hell contraption is right infront of you, you can't help but not believe it to be true. What if all of this is in my head? What if I've been dragged away to some mental facility, away from my family and I've resulted to living in this weird-ass town filled with weird-ass people to cope with it all. This is getting too dark for comfort...

 

Seems like more people literally show up out of no-where the longer I stay. I wondered upon a suburban town what feels like months ago, and now it's absolutley filled with the weirdest of people. I walk by and all of them have their radios on to this weird station, some dark voice ringing from each radio to the next. I don't want to know who's behind it from the things I've seen around here.

 

God, there's no escape from here, is there? The feeling of having no absolute idea of how I got here is enraging to me.  
I'm sorry Katherine. I'm so..so sorry....

If you're reading these, sweetheart, I need you to help me from the outside. Do whatever you can, research this..'Nightvale'. Hopefully we can be reunited. Stay strong. 

 

-Ted Nelison


	5. Chapter 5

_13-9-16 : " **Home"**_

 

Death. Scary word isn't it? I don't want to die here. My laptop is grasping onto the last little bit of battery it has left - Its phenomonal, really. The diner here is pretty calming, oddly enough. Asid from the random horned residents or odd figures you'll catch in glace, it's fairly quiet. 

An odd young man by the name of Pete had offered temp. residence at his flat. It's not too bad, sort of small, and the couch is lightly lumpy, but I really can't complain. He is most certainly fun to look at. Two horns petrude right from the front of his ears. An orange and green one. Really intresting, and he's caught me staring a few times. I can't say he minds it though. He often asks me with great intrest what my life was like before all this happened. He's like a kid sometimes. Oh, Katherine. You'd like him, he shares your great sense of humour. 

Remember our wedding day? How we ditched the after party because you heard rumour that a lazor tag place had opened just a few blocks away? We spent all night just driving around, looking for the place only for it to be closed. You teased me, of course. Then we got pizza and sat on the roof of the car in the middle of the parking lot until the police got pissed. 

I want to go home. Why was I banished to this damned hell.....

-Ted Nelison


	6. Chapter 6

_16-9-16 : " **Trapped.."**_

 

I'm starting to think that there is no escaping. That this is it. It feels like months, but It's only been a week if I recall correctly. I'm not sure I can cope with this much longer.......

 

-Ted Nelison


	7. Chapter 7

_27-9-16 : ' **Monster...'**_

 

 

I have to get out of here.

Something is off, something is extremely off. I haven't slept in what feels like forever, I feel watched almost constantly, the feeling makes my sanity cringe and I about can't stand it anymore.

I've started to see things. Things I didn't think possible, even for this place.

I've been scared to document any of this past week in fright that these may be getting through, Katherine on the other side. I don't want to scare her away, she's my last hope to getting through this.

 

The monster within maybe too much....

 

-Ted Nelison


	8. Chapter 8

_5-10-16: " **New life"**_

 

__

The weather is nice today. It's rare to see any rain, as we are located in the middle of a presumed desert. Diner is doing well, food to eat. I wonder what's on the radio today..? 

-Ted Nelison


	9. Chapter 9

_13-10-16: " **Hello again"**_

Apologies for no response here lately. Month within this town and no way out, a man has to settle in. God damn the battery life still impresses me, but Ill have to get some method of charging it soon. Seems its at it's last bit of life. 24%. 

I had my entire pack with me when I had just entered this town, the cable, my note-pads, everything. I wonder if it's still there. If only I had that kind of memory, come on Ted...come on, think. 

Wait a minute. 

The car. 

Shit! My pack is in the car I sparked attempting to escape this place. 

I have to go back and find it...  
Thinking out loud again, but what can I say. Typing it out seems to clear my thoughts..

 

Note for Kat:   
Not a day goes by where you don't cross my mind. Being away from you has made me go numb.

I love you sweet pea..

-Ted Nelison


	10. Chapter 10

_20-10-16: " **12%..."**_

Heading down to the car after Pete had reluctantly decided to help. To my advantage, Pete said it belongs to a rather nice guy 'round here. Headed down to his flat this afternoon. Wish us luck. 

-Ted Nelison


	11. Chapter 11

10-31-16: " _Halloween..:"_

Just as expected, Computer died within minutes of my last entry. Luckily, you guessed it, charger found. Took quite a while to get this baby back to 100%, but here I am. The man who had my charger said he found it assuming it was his and convinced himself he must have forgotten about it a while ago. Best comes to worst, had to buy it back from him. I won't complain, this laptop is my only solace right now. My sanity. 

Happy Halloween readers 

Happy Halloween, Katherine. 

Have fun, alright? Don't forget to have fun. This is our holiday, remember?  
I know it seems like at this point I'm not coming home, but it's going to be alright.  
I hope you know, I'm not giving up, I just need a little bit of time.

-Ted Nelison


	12. Chapter 12

**10-11-16 : " _Time does fly..."_**

Bloody hell does the time pass. Upon finding Nightvale, many things have changed. Pete knew well I had stayed long enough, and till I find a place to stay for a longer while I had to get a job. Pay the fella off for my stay. I can't complain! It truly and only feels fair, and so the job search began. A local Arby's (Which shocked me to say in the least, that they had one) was well enough to offer me a position. Started last week, so posting may or may not be shifting. 

I hope not. As I've said before, you all out there are my last solace. Crazy, but I refuse to give up. It's good to hear some posts are getting through. 

Missing Katherine's wild orange hair. I know it's stupid, but she has the cutest little curls locked on that little flame of hers. Oh and good lord her freckles. I used to tease her and tell her she was born from the stars and the constellations just couldn't let her go. When she'd doze off on the living room couch, you bet your ass the Sharpie came out, and instantly little dippers and Orion constellations would cloud her back. 

I refuse to let go of that, and I hope you feel the same Katherine...

-Ted Nelison


End file.
